


Lean on Me

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Urination, omovember day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: He was always going to be there to support his companion. Sometimes, quite literally.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Series: Omovember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Lean on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a horrible excuse for a fic, I'm sorry.
> 
> **Prompt: Drunk**

The Doctor grabbed yet another glass of whiskey from the waiter’s plate. Quickly downing the whole glass in one big gulp. In the feeble hope that he would become drunk enough to stand the princess, who had been flirting him the whole evening already.

Sometimes he cursed his superior biology. Which made getting drunk for him really hard, especially compared to humans.

Donna had no inhibitions like that, and she was dancing earnestly with some men.

He was going to have to cut into that though, not much longer, and Donna was drunk enough, so he could make their excuses and get the fuck away from that princess.

He was painfully aware of the princess's intention to drag him into a royal bedchamber at the earliest opportunity. The only reason that hadn’t happened yet was that she needed to be there to greet all guests.

_Something he was extremely grateful for._

He was going to have to be careful about rejecting her. If he wasn’t, his rejection could be seen as treason which came with the death penalty and well, that was less than desirable.

_His only bet was banking on claiming to have to escort Donna home._

He would make it up later to Donna if necessary. But really it probably wasn’t far from the truth, Donna could not hold her liquor very well.

He lifted his head slightly, allowing the princess access to his neck, despite wanting to do anything but that. She greedily attacked his skin with her mouth. Sucking on the flesh, hard enough that it would bruise over the next day.

One of the servers came over to the stage and gave the announcement that the last guests had arrived. Which meant that the princess was now allowed to leave the hall as she pleased.

He glanced anxiously in the direction where Donna was dancing. If she didn't give him an excuse to escort her out in the next 5 minutes he was screwed.

_Literally._

Just as the princess suggested moving to a bedroom, there was a commotion on the dance floor.

He didn't need to look over to know it was Donna, she always had a rubbish balance when she was drunk.

He looked over anyway, pretending to be surprised.

"That's my companion,” The Time Lord faked a sigh, “I should go and escort her home. Before she injured herself." He forced himself to look apologetic.

She smiled at him, curling closer to his body, playing with his tie. "Such a gentleman, looking after your friends." Her voice was disgustingly seductive. He looked her in the eyes, trying to look reluctant to lave.

"There's a Spring celebration next week, we can continue this then." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Oh, I'm counting on it.", he told her in a low sexy voice, forcing an alluring smirk on his face. While making a mental note to never come back to this planet in a time period where she still existed. The Doctor slowly broke away from the princess, acting reluctantly. 

"I really need to take care of my companion now." He grabbed the princess' hand, gave a little bow, kissing the knuckles before making his way over toward Donna, lifting her from the floor, before guiding her out of the hall, with minimal problems.

* * *

As they made their way over to the TARDIS the Doctor had to keep supporting Donna, so she wouldn't fall over. He had learned quite early on that Donna couldn't hold her liquor very well. Which mainly showed in her balance. 

When she had started to travel with him, she had been hesitant about drinking. After some prompting, he had learned about some of her negative experiences with alcohol in the past. After hearing those experiences he couldn't blame her for being scared about drinking. 

With promises to protect her and make sure she wouldn't get hurt, he had slowly got her to try drinking again. Telling her that her it took him a lot more to get drunk, had also helped in making her more comfortable, confident in his ability to look after her.

He felt quite proud of the fact that Donna trusted him like that. Though he sometimes regretted convincing her to try drinking again,

He always carried the brunt of her drunkness, trying to keep her from embarrassing or hurting herself.

The Doctor was really grateful that he had instant hangover cures he could give her in the morning. He had made the mistake of having none in stock once, he wasn't eager to repeat that.

Donna stopped abruptly in her tracks, slightly knocking him off balance as she was clinging to him.

He turned to her about to question the stop when she opened her mouth.

"I really need to pee." She told him in a bit of a whine, dancing on the spot. Slightly surprised by the sudden declaration of desperation 

"Okay, well then... we’re almost at the TARDIS. Can you - oof" The Time Lord grunted as Donna suddenly dropped her whole weight on him. He barely managed to keep them upright. 

Leaning on him, she quickly eased her panties down.

"What? What are you-" 

"I can’t wait. Hold me up." Donna said in a desperate whisper.

"What?" He frowned, but his confusion quickly got cleared as she slowly eased herself down his body, squatting slightly over the ground. He grabbed her shoulders to keep her steady. As her urine suddenly spattered on the ground, he winced slightly at how uncomfortably close to his feet it was. He quickly spread his legs a bit more, trying to get them out of the splash zone, while carefully keeping holding her up. He wasn't about to complain, while he didn't like being put in this situation, he didn't mind supporting her like this. 

Reminding himself that if he wasn't here holding up his best friend he would be going through an even less pleasant experience with the princess of this planet helped.

It wasn't hard to decide which situation he preferred. 

When Donna was done her quickly pulled her back up, as she pulled her panties back on.

She didn't look even the slightest bit embarrassed about what she had done. Not that he was surprised about that. She had never shown any hint about being embarrassed about her needs before, and being drunk like she was only served to make her more at ease about it.

"Come on. let's get you back to the TARDIS." The Time Lord said as she had, somewhat, righted herself. She gave a small nod, so he carefully grabbed her arm, so he could support her to the TARDIS.


End file.
